


paw prints

by iozne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Developing Relationship, M/M, Neighbors, and wonwoo is the sexy cat man, jun just likes sexy cat man, theres not much to it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iozne/pseuds/iozne
Summary: Junhui just moved into a cute little apartment home near his new job, and cats keep wandering into his side of the yard. He doesn’t mind much, he's quite fond of cats, but he's very confused (and a little intrigued) as to why this person next door seems to have every type of cat possible.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	paw prints

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what happened here but im proud of it so im posting it. comments are very appreicated  
> idk if this will be necessary but english isnt my first language so,, pls be kind   
> ty for reading !!

About a week from now, Junhui moved out of his little university dorm room into a new apartment. He was overly excited to get out of the cramped area as soon as possible, so he packed, unpacked, and settled in fairly quickly.

The day he first arrives with his bags and boxes, he sees a small, grey kitten laying contentedly in the grass of his yard. He's concerned for a moment, but his worries are relieved when he sees a collar around the small cat's neck. He hurries to place his things near his doorstep and clicks his tongue to get the cat's attention. The cat immediately stands up and stretches before it makes it way over. He sits outside and scratches behind its ear for a bit, then he gets up and carries his things inside. He goes about his day, thinking nothing of it.

The next day, he's half unpacked and heading out to get coffee after he woke up. As soon as he opens the door, there's a fluffy cat perched on the railing of his little porch, staring at him as if it was waiting for the door to open. It jumps down and nuzzles against his feet. Huh, he thinks. There must be a lot of cats around here.

He comes back from work that same night and this time he catches it in action. It's a calico this time, jumping out of a little flap on his neighbor's front door and strutting straight towards him and meowing. It has the same collars as the two other cats. Well, at least he knows the source now.

Now he's here, having met about 8 different cats, half of them being tiny kittens he may or may not want to scoop up and never return. He actually likes it quite a bit, sometimes he sits on the stairs outside at night with a purring ball of fluff on his lap contentedly, or gives them a small bowl of water on particularly hot days, because he can't figure it would be too comfortable to have a big fur coat while the sun's harsh rays shine on you.

He has yet to meet the owner of the cats, half of him thinks it's just a lonely, middle-aged woman, but he shakes off that thought. The house seems to be empty at general working hours, so his first first thought is to wake up a bit earlier and see who comes through the front door. After telling Minghao about his plan, he figures it's a bit stalker-ish, but he's just too curious for his own good. 

So he sits on the nice cushioned chair near his window, and waits… and, well, waits for a long time. He's half asleep with his cheek squished against the arm of the chair, when he sees the door open out of the corner of his eye. He sits up, now alert, and strains his eyes to see who comes through. The man is about his height with sharp features and round glasses resting on his nose.

Oh. Shit.

All he can think is of course the universe dumped a hot guy and his 8 or something cats on him. Of course. Well, what to do now? Buy him a gift as an excuse to come over? Should he put his mediocre baking skills to use? Would that be weird if he's the one who moved in? He's brought back to reality by a little black kitten jumping into his view.

He mutters probably every curse word ever.

\--

Junhui’s on FaceTime with Minghao, a.k.a. the one who had to put up with his gushing and complaining about his new neighbor, which is what he's doing right now. All he's met with is a simple “Well, bake him a pie or something.” “Hao!” he whines, “You think I haven't already thought about that? What if he thinks i’m weird?” “Well, he’s a crazy cat guy, so he can’t be much weirder than you.” Jun pauses, he kind of feels like he should be offended, but maybe he has a point.

“Thanks, Hao!” He makes kissy noises into the microphone and ends the call before Minghao can finish his confused “Huh?”.

Junhui doesn’t think he's put more effort into anything in his life, well, that's an exaggeration. But he put a lot of effort into it, okay? He manages to make a small pie while following a shitty youtube tutorial. It certainly doesn't look as good as he had expected, but he hopes that the taste is what matters. He covers the pie and puts a sticker with his number somewhere on the side of it. Now all he has to do is give the pie to his neighbor and introduce himself.

A lot easier said than done. 

He fidgets as he rings the doorbell and waits for a response, almost dropping the damn pie if he wasn’t careful. The door swings open by his neighbor who's wearing loungewear with a book in hand. He pushes up his glasses with his free one and greets Junhui. His voice is so deep, Junhui swears he malfunctioned for a bit. He realizes he's staring when the man in front of him starts to look at him a little weirdly, so he spits out a reply.  
“Oh, um, hi! I’m Junhui, I just moved in next door if you haven’t noticed, and this might be kind of weird but I baked you a pie.” He forces out an awkward giggle and shoves the pie out in front of him. “Your cats are cute.”

Well, so much for that idea.

The man's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and Jun feels his ears burn. “Oh, um, thanks.” He takes the pie and smiles. “I’m Wonwoo. Nice to meet you.” They continue excruciatingly awkward small talk for a couple more minutes before Junhui speedwalks back to his apartment, nearly squealing like a teenage girl.

(And when he gets a text from Wonwoo the next morning, he likes to deny that he did just that.)


End file.
